shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commodore Bracha
Introduction Bracha, sometimes known as "The Tiger Hunter" Bracha, is currently a Commodore in the Marines. He is stationed at the 224th Branch, and is currently charged with the protection of Infern Isle. Appearance Bracha is a bit older than a middle-aged man. He has white, spiked hair and usually wears his traditional clothing comprised of crimson red. Bracha is barely seen outside different uniforms, however there may be more than one occassion as most of his uniforms are red. Personality As a Marine, Bracha believes firmly in "Absolute Justice" - taking a similar stance to one of the most ruthless Fleet Admirals, Sakazuki. Although taking such a stance, outside of duties Bracha is seen to be a calm and trustworthy individual, holding to his word and for the most part keeping the order in a kind manner. However, if an instance arises where Bracha is forced to use his military might, he will show no mercy to the offender. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship From a young age, Bracha has been taught in the arts of swordsmanship. In addition to his raw power and Haki, the sword Bracha swings can deal heavy damage, such as when he slices through the side of the 224th Branch HQ on Infern Isle. Physical Strength Bracha has an enormous physical strength, as seen when he uses his greatest mastery of the Rokushiki technique, Tekkai. As a Commodore, his raw physical power is tremedously high, and is demonstrated as he is shown breaking rocks in the training schedule. Agility Although not very agile, Bracha still outpaces most Marines in the 224th Branch. Additionally, his epithet "The Tiger Hunter" is connected to his ability to sneak up on people, requiring swift movements. Added to his immense physical power, he successfully hunts and captures wanted people, living up to his epithet. Endurance Endurance can be defined as Bracha. He is almost inpenetrable, to the point where pirates up to 20,000,000 beli are required to flee. Bracha was selected to be the commander of the 224th Branch due to his ability to withstand a high threshold of pain, and in addition to his raw strength and stealth, regained this position when former Rear Admiral Priar Souren resigned. Weapons Sword Bracha is seen utilising his sword in combat, on a regular basis. Bracha's current sword is said to have been with him when he was promoted to Captain, marking the beginning of his new position. As a Commodore, Bracha retains the same sword, meaning it is somewhat durable. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Bracha has knowledge of Kenbunshoku Haki, but has openly admitted he has no affinity in this area. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Although only a Commodore, Bracha was versed in the art of Busoshoku Haki. This was mainly due to Bracha having to protect the Marine Base outside of the regular Marine patrols. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King It is unknown if Bracha knew about the existence of Haoshoku Haki, or if he had to ability to use it. Relationships Crew Bracha holds a form of supremacy and dictatorship over his subordinates. Although he orders them around all day, most, if not all of the marines hold a high respect for Bracha due to his overall ability to lead. In turn, Bracha shows respect to all members of the Marines, regardless of rank, and is not afraid to punish those who patronise the Marines. Enemies Priar Souren In the beginning, Bracha was happy to train and promote Priar due to his adept ability to train and further his skills. However, once Priar had a change of heart, Bracha displayed a high amount of rage due to the wasting of Priar's abilities and time spent training him. After Bracha was defeated by Priar, he continues to wait for the day when Priar returns to Infern Isle, to once again confront him and take him down. Other Rito Straum Because Bracha only met Rito once, it is unsure of what Bracha thinks of Rito. As Bracha does not know Rito's stance with Priar, the pair may have a mutual relationship (on Bracha's side). History Early Life Not much is known about Bracha's early life, except that he was promoted to Captain with his personal sword. He went on to become Commodore, and for this reason, he was selected to protect Infern Isle. Infern Civil War When Priar Souren resigned from the Marines, Bracha lead the garrison of Marines to the gates of the 224th Branch, ultimately confronting him to stop him. Bracha was defeated by Priar, and regained his position for the protection of the island. Character Design Just thought of an elderly guy, who was meant to be strong. Broly from DBZ was too overpowered, and the character needed a sword. Major Battles Bracha vs. Pirates (multiple times) Bracha vs. Quian Bracha vs. Priar Quotes "Welcome to the Marines, Chore Boys." - Bracha to the newly recruited Chore Boys. "Keep in time! It's 1-2-1-2, not 1212!" - Bracha expressing rage to a group of Marine Soldiers. "You're a dead man!" - Bracha yelling at Priar as he attempts to resign from the Marines. Trivia *Bracha is meant to give off an impression of Vice Admiral Jonathan (G-8 Filler Arc) mixed with Former Commodore Shuzo (Z's Ambition Filler Arc) Related Articles Priar Souren Rito Straum Infern Isle External Links One Piece Dragon Ball Z Category:Marine Commodore Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance